1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a radio receiving apparatus including an analog equalizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
15-16-0595-03-003d-proposal-for-ieee802-15-3d-thz-phy proposes a radio communication standard that involves the use of a bandwidth of several gigahertz to several tens of gigahertz per channel. The wider the bandwidth per channel becomes, the higher sampling rate an analog/digital converter is required to have. For the realization of the wideband radio communication disclosed in 15-16-0595-03-003d-proposal-for-ieee802-15-3d-thz-phy, a high sampling rate of several gigahertz to several tens of gigahertz is under consideration for an analog/digital converter.
Further, 15-16-0595-03-003d-proposal-for-ieee802-15-3d-thz-phy also proposes a plurality of modulation schemes such as BPSK, QPSK, 16QAM, and 64QAM. In order to handle multilevel modulation, an analog/digital converter is required to have high resolution.
Thus, the wideband radio communication requires an analog/digital converter to have both a high sampling rate and high resolution.
Further, radio communication requires the prevention of deterioration in receiving characteristic that is caused by an increase in error vector magnitude of a received signal under the influence of the frequency characteristics (e.g. in-band amplitude deviation) of an RF front end. For the prevention of deterioration in receiving characteristic, improvement of the resolution of an analog/digital converter is under consideration.